


Это всё ещё продолжается

by Born_With_Magic



Category: Merlin (TV), The Notebook (2004)
Genre: Crossover, Excessive Use of Original Dialogue, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_With_Magic/pseuds/Born_With_Magic





	Это всё ещё продолжается

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [RuledPages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuledPages/pseuds/RuledPages). Log in to view. 



— Каков осёл, – пробормотал Мерлин Гвен, когда они сели на колесо обозрения.

— Вообще-то он был довольно милый, – говорит Гвен и одаривает его весёлым взглядом.

Мерлин не мог не согласиться: мужчина был невероятно прекрасен. Рыжие волосы, будто макушку его поцеловало само солнце, и россыпь веснушек, часть которых, возможно, попала и на плечи. Он всё ещё думал о них, когда колесо обозрения совершило полный оборот и ненадолго остановилось, прежде чем снова прийти в движение. У него даже не оказалось времени на то, чтобы отреагировать на произошедшее: они снова оказываются в воздухе, как за перила кабинки, в которой сидел Мерлин, хватается блондин и повисает на них.

— Что, чёрт подери, ты творишь? – кричит Мерлин и бросается вперёд, вспомнив, что он на движущемся колесе, быстро возвращается на место.

Кто-то с земли кричит о том, что в кабинке только два человека, после чего колесо обозрения просто останавливается, а мужчина до сих пор висит на перилах.

— Привет, Я Артур Пендрагон, – говорит мужчина, перехватывая перекладину чуть удобнее. 

Мерлин лишь недоверчиво смотрит.

— Привет, Артур, – весело произносит Гвен, смотря на Мерлина и улыбаясь, и продолжает. – Я Гвен, а это Мерлин.

Глаза Артура загораются, будто он только что выиграл в лотерее. «Мерлин», – повторяет он и широко улыбается.

— Чем мы можем тебе помочь, Артур? – продолжает Гвен, потому что, как очевидно, плохая из неё подруга.

— Ну, я всё задавался вопросом: согласится ли Мерлин встречаться со мной, – самоуверенно и совершенно несносно произносит Артур.

— Что? – выкрикивает Мерлин.

— Ты будешь встречаться со мной? – с надеждой в глазах, спрашивает у него Артур.

— Почему?

— Что значит «почему»?

— Почему ты захотел встречаться со мной? – требует Мерлин, надеясь, что этот бессовестный осёл ответит какой-нибудь, никуда не годной, глупостью, после чего Мерлин сможет сказать ему: «Отвали».

Но Артур улыбается, настаивая на своём. 

— Понятия не имею, – говорит он, – но что-то в тебе есть, Мерлин, – это ли не самый ужасный подкат в истории?

— Я так не думаю, приятель, – отвечает Мерлин, после чего получает толчок в бок от Гвен и озадаченный взгляд Артура, будто тот не мог поверить в то, что ему впервые кто-то отказал.

— Хорошо, – негромко говорит Артур, чуть ослабляя хватку за перила, – ты не оставляешь мне другого выбора, – и разжимает одну ладонь.

Гвен и Мерлин вскрикивают, привлекая к себе ещё больше внимания.

— Я спрашиваю тебя в последний раз, – произносит Артур, с покрасневшим от напряжения лицом, – будешь со мной встречаться, или нет?

Мерлин изумлённо смотрит на него, и Артур снова перехватывает перекладину.

— Кажется, мои пальцы сейчас соскользнут, – говорит Пендрагон, а Мерлин всё ещё не может выйти из оцепенения.

— Ну, же, Мерлин, – протягивает Гвен. – Прими предложение.

— ХОРОШО! ХОРОШО! Ладно, я согласен встречаться с тобой, болван, – отвечает Мерлин, и Гвен выдыхает.

Но Артур с сомнением смотрит на него.

— Нет, мне не нужно одолжений, – проговаривает он, а рука по-настоящему начинает скользить.

— НЕТ, нет я хочу… – чуть ли не выкрикивает Мерлин непривычно высоким голосом.

— Произнеси это, – бросает вызов Артур, умудрившись при этом нагло улыбнуться.

— Я хочу встречаться с тобой, – бормочет Мерлин, но Артура это не устраивает.

— Повтори.

— Я ХОЧУ ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ С ТОБОЙ, – громко выкрикивает Мерлин, так, что его голос слышно даже на земле.

— Ладно, ладно, мы будем встречаться, – Артур поднимает свою вторую руку, снова цепляясь за перила, и опять ухмыляется.

Мерлина вдруг переполняет раздражение и ярость.

— Думаешь, что такой умный, да?

Он краснеет, когда Мерлин стягивает с него джинсы, выставляя на показ дорогие боксёры, которые, как подозревает Мерлин, сделаны для него по заказу. Гвен гогочет, а люди внизу показывают на происходящее и делают фотографии. Мерлин встречается с взглядом Артура и, на этот раз, ухмыляется сам, но, когда получает в ответ улыбку Артура, то понимает, что уже точно влюбился.


End file.
